


We Break and We Make Our Mistakes

by bunforpresident



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Paddling, Praise, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Spanking, Subdrop, Violence, gagging, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunforpresident/pseuds/bunforpresident
Summary: Alexander walks through the front door, slamming it shut and tossing his things aside. He walks past the couch where Thomas was, with his arms outstretched for the smaller male. He goes into the kitchen instead, opening up a cupboard. Thomas waits, listening to the silence for a few minutes before he hears the cupboard door slam shut. He stands from the couch, moving to the kitchen. Alexander was now looking in the fridge before slamming that door shut too. He turns, planning to go to bed. Though, he was stopped, seeing Thomas at the doorway. He grimaces, pushing past him."Out of my way." He says. Yet before he could get far, his head was slammed against the wall. Thomas had his fingers threaded into Alex's hair now, holding him against the wall.





	We Break and We Make Our Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> be careful when doing things like this !! everything in this was consensual <33

        Alexander walks through the front door, slamming it shut and tossing his things aside. He walks past the couch where Thomas was, with his arms outstretched for the smaller male. He goes into the kitchen instead, opening up a cupboard. Thomas waits, listening to the silence for a few minutes before he hears the cupboard door slam shut. He stands from the couch, moving to the kitchen. Alexander was now looking in the fridge before slamming that door shut too. He turns, planning to go to bed. Though, he was stopped, seeing Thomas at the doorway. He grimaces, pushing past him.   
        "Out of my way." He says. Yet before he could get far, his head was slammed against the wall. Thomas had his fingers threaded into Alex's hair now, holding him against the wall.   
        "Get off me, connard." Alex yells, elbowing Thomas in his stomach. He was able to turn in his hold enough to shove him away, beginning to sprint towards their room. Thomas bolts after him, grabbing his hair and yanking him back.   
        "Do not speak to me that way, Alexander Hamilton." Thomas growls into his ear, one hand twisting in his hair and the other clamped onto his neck. Alex struggles against him, trying to pry his hand away.   
        "Fuck you!" Alex shouts, and though his voice was rough, Thomas knows Alexander never meant it. He knows when Alex needs an outlet, and every now and again he has to be that outlet. He's fine with it, though. Part of Alexander's outlet also meant some of the roughest sex they get.  
        "Take that back, Lexi." Thomas hisses. Alex turns his head just enough to purse his lips and spit onto Thomas's cheek. Thomas quickly shoves Alexander's front against the wall again, pressing to him to keep him trapped.   
        "Who the fuck do you think you are? You do not talk to me like that. You do not treat me like that." He says pointedly, grabbing Alex's hands and holding them behind his back.  
        "Putain, je te déteste!" Alex squirms, kicking at Thomas's shins. "Get off me!" With this, Thomas raises a hand, grabs into Alexander's hair, and then smacks his head into the wall.   
        "Am I going to have to gag you? Am I really going to have to shove something down your throat to shut you up?"  
        "Try me, you Virginian fuck. You can't control me." Alex says, smirking against the wall. He feels himself being pulled away from the wall, and quickly pushed into the room. He fights back slightly until he was pushed over the bed, stomach pressed into the edge.   
        "You know, fuck you Thomas. I just wanted to go to bed. Then you just started fucki--Mmphff!" Alexander furrowed his eyebrows as a pair of panties were shoved into his mouth. He tries cursing him out, but the cloth muffled his speech.   
        "Now that you'll shut up... At least mostly, I'm going to tell you the plan for tonight." Thomas grabs a pair of handcuffs, left out from a couple nights ago, quickly snapping them onto Alex's wrists behind his back. "One, I'm going to spank you with a paddle 10 times. Two, I'm going to cage your dick, fuck you, and then plug you. Three, I'm going to spank you with my hand 15 times. If you're good by the end of it I'll take the cage off before bedtime."  
        Alex growls against the panties in his mouth, struggling beneath his lover. Thomas pulls the cloth from his mouth, "Color?" He asked. Instantly, Alexander begins yelling again.  
        "Dégage! Fuck you, what do you think you're doing! Stupide fils de pute!" He thrashes until Thomas shoves the panties into his mouth again. Alexander's face gets red with anger, and he breathes heavily.   
        "Once you learn to behave I will take those out of your mouth. For now though, I am fed up with your words." The taller man says, leaving Alex's side to grab the paddle from their bedside stand. Alex tries standing up, but Thomas was quick to shove him down, pressing his face into the mattress.   
        "You are not going anywhere." He growled, shoving down Alexander's pants with his free hand. Alex squirms, yelling against the cloth. Moments later, he feels the paddle hitting hard against his ass. He thrashes, tugging at the cuffs on his wrists. He tries leaning away from the next smack, shoving his face into the bed as he hisses in pain.  
        Alexander does his best to yell "Fuck off!" through the cloth in his mouth. He screams as the paddle is smacked against him three times without a beat in between.   
        "That was five. Five more." Thomas says above him, landing a particularly hard smack against him. Alexander squirms, growling and clenching his hands into fists. Thomas smacks the paddle to him twice more. Alexander continues to thrash, yelling and kicking at his boyfriend's legs. The last two blows are very harsh, cracking loudly through the room. Alex buries his face against the bed, tears blurring his vision.   
        Thomas pulls the panties from Alex's mouth, expecting an apology and begging. However, he was met with more vulgarity.  
        "Fuck you! Fuck you! Let me go you complete fucking whore!" He spits, his voice loud and full of anger. Though, his eyes spilled with tears all the same.  
        Thomas sighs from this. He picks Alexander up, shoving him onto his back on the bed. Alexander wasn't fighting back physically anymore, so he takes that as a plus. He leaves the bed to grab the small metal cage. When he comes back, he presses Alexander's length into it before shutting and locking it. He sets the key out of Alex's reach.   
        Alexander cries a little harder as he feels the metal dig against his skin. He hated the cage more than anything, but part of him knew he deserved it. He hears Thomas grab the lube, popping open the cap. He knows he won't get any prep, so he lifts his hips up slightly, trying to relax. After a moment, he feels Thomas pushing into him.   
        "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. You don't have the common decency to even prep me!" Alex growls, squeezing hard enough around Thomas to make it hard for him to move. Quickly, his face was hit, a red mark on his left cheek.   
        "I'm being way too nice using lube. You don't even deserve that. Take what you can get, Alexander." Thomas hisses, beginning to fuck into him. Alexander whined, tugging on the handcuffs at his wrists underneath him. Thomas presses a hand into his throat, cutting off his oxygen. Alex stares up at him, mouth open and lungs burning. He stays like that until his vision starts going fuzzy, and then the hand was off his neck. He takes a deep breath, coughing slightly. Once he catches his breath, the hand is back. This happens a few more times, Thomas thrusting into him harder.   
        Soon enough, the Virginian releases into Alexander, slowing down. He pulls out, giving one last squeeze to his throat.  
        "On your knees. Face on the bed." Thomas says, sitting back.   
        It seems he had successfully broke Alexander for the night, since he simply rolled onto his stomach, and pushed his ass up, knees planted onto the bed. All without a single word.   
        Thomas grabs a generously sized plug from the side, slowly pushing it into Alex. Alexander whined, pressing his face against the mattress.   
        "Shh, you're doing good baby. Can you handle 10 spanks?" Thomas asks, gently rubbing his back.  
        "You said 15." Alexander responded, leaning into his touch.  
        "I know, but you're being so good for me now. Is 10 okay?"  
        Alexander swallows back, his guilty conscience tugging at the edges of his mind. "Fifteen." He says.  
        "Alright, alright. Tell me if you need me to stop, okay? You're doing so good." Thomas kisses his shoulder before moving behind him. He runs his fingers over Alexander's ass before pulling his hand back and smacking hard onto his skin. He hears Alex whimper, and does this again until he reaches 10. By this point, Alex was crying again.  
        "I'm gonna stop now, okay? You don't need any more." Thomas says, trying to sit Alex up.  
        "No! Five more, five..." Alexander chokes on a cry, shaking. "Five more, please."  
        Thomas sighs, looking over Alex. Obviously the smaller man needed it, to feel better for how he acted, but it hurt Thomas to keep going anyways. He brings his hand to smack against his ass 5 more times. After, he takes off the handcuffs, slowly pulling the plug out of him, and moves Alexander to lay on his back. He wipes some tears away, kissing his forehead.   
        "I'm sorry," Alex cries, clutching onto Thomas's shirt. "Je suis désolé."  
        "You were so good, darling. You're such a good boy for me. Shhh." Thomas rubs his sides. Once he could get Alex to stop crying, he grabs the key and unlocks the cage, setting it aside. "You want me to finish you off, sweet thing?" He asks, gently wrapping his fingers around Alexander's length. When Alex nods, he begins to stroke him. It didn't take long before Alexander lifts his hips up, whining as he releases over Thomas's hand.   
        The next thing Alex knows, was water surrounding him, warmth and the gentle scent of vanilla. He feels hands in his hair, and leans back to find the chest of the other behind him.   
        "You back with me, darling?" Thomas says softly. Alexander nodded slowly. He notices Thomas was rubbing something in his hair. He figured it was conditioner, since the shampoo bottle was out of reach. He leans into his touch, sighing softly.   
        Life hits hard some days, and on those days Alex is overly thankful for Thomas. He could never put into words how grateful for him he is, or how much he loved him. He's tried, but nothing he writes or says even comes close to how he really feels for the man.  
        Maybe he'll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> "Connard" - Asshole  
> "Putain, je te déteste!" - Fuck, I hate you!  
> "Dégage!" - Piss off!  
> "Stupide fils de pute" - Stupid son of a bitch  
> "Je suis désolé" - I'm sorry


End file.
